


A Good Old Fashioned Satanist Orgy

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh gets Gilfoyle to take him to a Satanist orgy. At first, like every party, he spends it complaining about things with Gilfoyle. Then things take a smutty turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Old Fashioned Satanist Orgy

Dinesh had gotten desperate. Okay, that was an understatement. He’d been desperate for a long time. In fact, he’d basically been desperate since puberty. But, now that desperation was turning into determination. He told himself he was going to actually have sex, no matter what it took.

 

He sat down across from Gilfoyle, who slowly turned his chair around. “Do you have something to say or did you just want to creepily stare at me?” he asked.

 

Dinesh cleared his throat and asked, “In the past when you’ve mentioned Satanist orgies, were those joking references or...”

 

“No,” Gilfoyle said. “I’ve gone to a few.” He looked smug as he asked, “Why?”

 

Dinesh sighed and Gilfoyle smiled in a way that he didn’t like. “I’m just curious how it works,” he said defensively. “Do you have to let anyone do whatever they want to you?”

 

Gilfoyle frowned at that and asked, “What kind of person do you think I am?” When Dinesh didn’t answer, he rolled his eyes and said, “No, you have to ask before you touch anyone.”

 

“Then what makes it different from a regular party? I mean, people hook up at parties all the time...”

 

“Traditionally, you have to make some amount of small talk before you ask someone to have sex with you,” Gilfoyle reminded him. “At these orgies, you just get to the point. Plus, everyone wears a mask over their face. So it’s pretty much perfect for you.”

 

“Fuck you,” Dinesh said, although that did sound kind of perfect. After a pause, he said, “I want to go to the next one.”

 

Gilfoyle grinned and said, “Outstanding.”

 

 

 

 

When Gilfoyle parked, Dinesh looked around the suburban neighborhood. This wasn’t what he’d been picturing at all.

 

Gilfoyle saw his look of confusion and said, “Just because someone enjoys orgies, that doesn’t mean they have access to a creepy mansion. Come on.”

 

At the door, they received their masks and put them on. Dinesh followed Gilfoyle into the living room. He looked around. “A lot of these bodies are not great,” he said softly. “And, like, every girl has black lipstick on. I don’t understand that choice at all.”

 

Gilfoyle smiled a little, enjoying that Dinesh had chosen to spend this party the same way he spent every party: judging everyone else with Gilfoyle. They grabbed beers and Gilfoyle asked Dinesh if he saw anyone he liked. Dinesh talked about a few possibilities, then watched as they ended up with other people. He and Gilfoyle joked about different weird things they saw. Even though Dinesh wasn’t achieving his mission, he was kind of having fun just talking to Gilfoyle. He kept coming up with excuses not to approach any of the girls he saw.

 

They were in the middle of a conversation about whether or not a girl on the other side of the room looked like Neve Campbell, when a guy walked up to them and interrupted. “Can I fuck you?” he asked Gilfoyle.

  
Dinesh started to laugh, thinking that Gilfoyle would brush the guy off and then they’d spend the rest of the evening talking about how awkward that had been. Instead, Gilfoyle pulled out a condom and handed it to the guy as he said, “Yeah, okay.” He turned to Dinesh and said, “Excuse me.” Dinesh expected them to walk away, but instead Gilfoyle turned around and put his hands on the wall right there. The guy started sliding Gilfoyle’s pants off for him. Dinesh watched for a second before he realized how weird that was and quickly pulled his eyes away. He quickly walked to the other side of the room and looked for a distraction.

 

“You’re very pretty,” he told the first girl he saw.

 

She smiled and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. “Thank you. Do you want to fuck?” she asked him.

 

“What?” he asked, staring at her chest. “I mean, yeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” He tried to pull his rugby shirt off, which got his mask all messed up.

 

“Let me help you,” the girl said. She pulled his shirt down and adjusted his mask. He now had a clear view of the other side of the room, where Gilfoyle was lightly rocking his hips back and forth as he got fucked. He felt a warm hand on his crotch. “Hello?” the girl said, tilting her head and looking at him. She could tell that she didn’t really have Dinesh’s attention.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking his shirt back from her. “I’m sorry. I...excuse me.” He walked away. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he knew he definitely wasn’t going to have sex for the first time while Gilfoyle got fucked in the same room. That fucker, he thought. He’s sabotaged me again. Every time, he’s just there. He realized his feet had taken him closer to where Gilfoyle was getting fucked. He stopped and turned around, looking at the wall to avoid looking over at Gilfoyle. But he could hear it. It was weird hearing Gilfoyle’s voice make breathy moans. It was so different from his normal tone. He didn’t like how much Gilfoyle seemed to be enjoying it.

 

When Gilfoyle let out an especially loud moan, he couldn’t help but look over. He watched as the guy pulled out of Gilfoyle. His eyes widened when he saw how huge his cock was. Dinesh turned away again, staring directly at the wall in front of him like a weirdo.

 

He stayed like that until he finally heard, “Dinesh? Do you want to go home?” There was a slight gentleness to Gilfoyle’s voice, like he was actually worried about Dinesh.

 

Dinesh turned around and murmured, “Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

As they drove, Dinesh felt like asking Gilfoyle how he was even comfortably sitting right now. Instead, he said, “That didn’t seem like it was your first time.”

 

“Yeah, I guess it wasn’t,” Gilfoyle said dismissively. “You were watching?” He didn’t sound mad or like he was making fun of Dinesh, it was just a question.

 

“It was hard not to a little,” Dinesh said. He quickly added, “I mean, it was...it was weird and surprising. I didn’t know you ever...”

 

Gilfoyle shrugged.

 

“For how long?”

 

“Uh...” After a while, Gilfoyle said, “Since before I met you, I guess.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dinesh asked. “I mean...I’ve made so many gay jokes to your face...”

 

“You kinda answered your own question,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“Yeah,” Dinesh acknowledged. “Sorry.”

 

“I’m not really offended.”

 

“If you were, you know...keeping it from me...why’d you do that tonight?”

 

“I thought eventually you were going to ask someone to have sex and I didn’t want to be left alone,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“I couldn’t really do it while you were getting fucked by some guy,” Dinesh said. “It was very distracting.”

 

Gilfoyle glanced over at him but then moved his eyes back to the road. They drove in silence the rest of the way home.

 

 

 

 

 

Neither of them acknowledged that anything had happened for weeks, but one day the other guys were out and they were left alone. Dinesh found himself asking, “Have you ever had a boyfriend or is it always just random strangers?”

 

Gilfoyle slowly turned his chair around and crossed his legs. “Why are you asking?”

 

Dinesh didn’t know why he was asking. He just knew that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it and he thought that maybe if he satisfied his curiosity, he could get it out of his head.

 

When it became clear that Dinesh wasn’t going to say why he was asking, Gilfoyle said, “There’s never been a boyfriend. There was a guy in high school and then this other guy who was in a band I really liked when I was twenty...they were more than strangers. But, yeah, after that every guy has just been some nameless person...” In answer to Dinesh’s silent question, he said, “Five guys total.”

 

“Are you always the one getting fucked?” Dinesh asked, inching his chair closer to Gilfoyle’s without realizing he was doing it.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Do they always have such massive cocks?”

 

Gilfoyle laughed a little. “No, that was new.”

 

“But, it feels good?”

 

“Yeah, it feels really good,” Gilfoyle said. “I mean, it feels good with a medium-sized cock too.”

 

Dinesh wanted to continue this conversation and he tried desperately to think of another question. All he could come up with was, “What does it feel like?”

 

Gilfoyle slid his chair across the distance between them, so that their knees touched. Dinesh looked back at him, swallowing nervously.

 

“Are you asking what it feels like to get fucked?” Gilfoyle asked. “Or do you really want to know what it feels like to fuck me?”

 

Dinesh bit his lip, hyper-aware of their knees rubbing against each other and the warmth coming off of Gilfoyle’s legs.

 

“Because if it’s the second thing, I can’t answer that for you,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

“That’s what I want to know,” Dinesh said. Gilfoyle waited for him to clarify, so he said, “What it feels like to fuck you. That’s what I want to know.”

 

Gilfoyle lightly brushed his fingers up Dinesh’s leg. “I’m guessing it would be the best thing you’d ever felt.”

 

Dinesh tugged on Gilfoyle’s flannel hard, all of his desperation coming out in the way he yanked on it. Gilfoyle eagerly followed that motion, moving into Dinesh’s lap and kissing him aggressively. Dinesh put both his hands on Gilfoyle’s ass.

 

He wanted to have sex right there. After waiting for years, suddenly the idea of waiting a few more minutes seemed incredibly painful. But, he pulled himself together enough to say, “My room.”

 

Gilfoyle nodded and they quickly moved down the hall. Gilfoyle quickly grabbed a bottle of lube from his room. Once they were in Dinesh's room, Gilfoyle fell onto the bed and pulled Dinesh on top of him. They started pulling their clothes off as they kissed aggressively. It took longer than it should have to undress because they couldn’t stop themselves from kissing, from grinding against each other as much as possible.

 

Dinesh spread Gilfoyle’s legs apart a little, then rubbed lubricant on his cock. “Are you ready?” he asked.

 

“Are you?” Gilfoyle asked, grinning up at him. Dinesh nodded and Gilfoyle said, “Go ahead.” He ran his hands up Dinesh’s body and said, “I want you so bad.”

 

Dinesh eagerly pushed into him. When he felt Gilfoyle whimper, it was jarring and strange. He looked down and said, “I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Gilfoyle said encouragingly. “Can you just go a little slower?”

 

“Yeah,” Dinesh said. “Sorry again.”

 

Gilfoyle smiled up at him and said, “It’s okay. You can keep going.”

 

Dinesh leaned down to kiss Gilfoyle lovingly as he pushed into him.

 

After Dinesh came, he said in Gilfoyle’s ear, “You were right. It was the best thing I’ve ever felt.” He slowly pulled out, then wrapped his arms around Gilfoyle. Gilfoyle rested his head on Dinesh’s chest.

 

After a minute, Dinesh asked, “So you’ve never had a boyfriend? Is that because...you don’t want one or...”

 

“Why?” Gilfoyle asked. He sat up so he could look Dinesh in the eyes and said, “I’m not going to let you off the hook every time. Sometimes you have to tell me why you’re asking things.”

 

Dinesh kissed him. “As long as it took me to realize it...and as weird as it still feels...I like you, Gilfoyle.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind having a boyfriend,” Gilfoyle told him. “I’d just never met the right guy. Until now.” He leaned down for an aggressive kiss.


End file.
